A guitar is a very popular musical instrument. Both professionals and amateurs enjoy playing a guitar. Use of a guitar creates wear and tear on the guitar strings. Such wear and tear eventually leads to breakage of the string.
Since replacing a broken string requires a tool, it is very handy to have the tool readily available. Then, a string replacement can be done efficiently. However, most typically, tools are not readily available. For example, the tool may be in the guitar case or the dressing room. The tool may not even be around.
A delay in changing a broken guitar string is very expensive and time-consuming for a professional musician or guitar player. Any delay clearly interferes with rehearsal time. That delay is compounded when the string break occurs during a performance. An efficient replacement of a broken string on a guitar is very desirable.
Furthermore, recording studio time is very expensive. Any downtime must still be covered. So a broken guitar string does not stop the clock on recording studio time. Thus, the more quickly the string can be replaced, the better off everyone involved will be.
With the consideration of FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the status of the guitar 112 with a standard tremolo bar 110 in position thereon becomes clear. Standard tremolo bar 110 has male mounting threads 108 (FIG. 5) at one end thereof. Male mounting threads 108 permit attachment to the guitar 112 at female guitar threads 102 (FIG. 5), because of the structure of guitar 112. In this manner, the standard tremolo bar 110 carries out its normal function of making a desired change in the sound of the guitar 112 as desired.